


N.E.W.T. Results

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie is anxiously awaiting his N.E.W.T. results.  Bill is an ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	N.E.W.T. Results

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [ 05\. Sealed With Wax](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/177457.html) on [](http://16candles-fics.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://16candles-fics.livejournal.com/)**16candles_fics**. So much for 100 word drabbles, this one demanded to be more. So I doubled it and still had to cut words.

**Title:** N.E.W.T. Results  
 **Author:** [](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/profile)[**luvscharlie**](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Charlie Weasley Gen!Fic  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Word Count:** 200 (double drabble)  
 **Summary:** Charlie is anxiously awaiting his N.E.W.T. results. Bill is an ass.  
 **Notes:** Originally written for [ 05\. Sealed With Wax](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/177457.html) on [](http://16candles-fics.livejournal.com/profile)[**16candles_fics**](http://16candles-fics.livejournal.com/). So much for 100 word drabbles, this one demanded to be more. So I doubled it and still had to cut words.

There were his N.E.W.T. results in the pretty Hogwarts envelope. Charlie was dying to know his Care of Magical Creatures mark. No dragon reserve would take anyone with less than an Exceeds Expectations, and Professor Kettleburn's exam had been brutal.

He wanted to look, but he couldn't bring himself to break the wax seal and open the envelope.

Bill walked up behind him and jerked the precious letter from his hands. "I'll look, chickenshit."

There went the seal, and the envelope ripped open, and Bill was shaking his head like the world had ended, and the next thing Charlie knew was black. Nothing but black. He had fainted dead away.

Life was over. No job of his dreams. No dragons. No career. Just black.

Charlie awakened to his mum holding something horrible smelling under his nose. "Bill, that was an awful thing to do!" she chided.

Bill chuckled. "Come on, Mum, I had to give him a dose of his own medicine. Remember how he acted when _I_ was waiting for my N.E.W.T. results? He had me convinced I'd _never_ be a cursebreaker."

His ears. They were hearing things. Wonderful things. He was in!

And Bill was a dead man!


End file.
